naruto demon power rangers
by Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc
Summary: When a storm appear out of nowhere and three monsters arrive, only Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru can beat these monsters as the mighty demon power rangers. couples are NaruSaku, ShikaTema, InoSai, NejiTen, and KibaHina. up for adoption.
1. Mighty Demons Rangers Are Born Part 1

Hi, Pheonixfireninjamaster here. This is my first fanfic. this is a Power ranger/Naruto mixture.

the couples are NaruSaku, nejiten, inosai, shikatema, and kibahina.

Kyuubi's thought's and speeches/inner sakura **"."**, thoughts _'.'_.

* * *

**Naruto Rangers**

**The rangers are born part I**

(Author's note: Me: This take place 3 years after Naruto gets back from training with the pervy toad sage. Jiriya: hey I got feelings too. Me: : shut it or I will give you a one way trip to the constellation Aries on the s. s. magma express. Jiriya: :( fine. Me: Any way on with the show.)

It was a stormy night and it scared the citizens of the leaf village. At the Hokage tower, Tsunade was looking out her window when she saw something. 'Just as I thought' she thought while seeing the thing that turned out to be a person, a man to be precise. There were three men. Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto, but the looked different.

"Shizune, I need Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru stat!" she requested.

"Hai" her assistant said before leaving.

Later Shizune came back with Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru as her Hokage wanted.

"What's up Tsunade?" Naruto asked. (p.s. Naruto is more mature now then before and Sakura, Ino, and him are jonin)

"I need your help, during this storm Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto got into the village and I want you five to help me. The sake of the entire village is in danger if they aren't stopped." The Hokage requested.

"It sounds like a drag to me," Shikamaru stated.

"Everything is a drag to you Shikamaru. Any way, I'm in. I want to give Sasuke a whopping after what he did to me and Sakura," Naruto said.

"Well I'm in, I mean I did make a promise to help Naruto when he needs help" Sakura stated.

"Well I'm in" Ino and Neji said.

"Ok then I guess I'm in" Shikamaru said.

"Great then here I want you five to have these, they're your power mophers. They all have a demon powers in them and their are based on the demon or abilities you have. Naruto, you already have the kyuubi in you so this on is yours," Tsunade said handing Naruto his power mopher, "Neji you are like a scorpion attacking in a lot of places, you are the Byakugon Scorpion, Shikamaru you are smarter than any person I have ever met, and your justus uses the shadows so you are the shadowing bat ranger, Ino, your justus attacks the mind of your enemy like a cobra so you are the mindreading cobra ranger, and last but not least my apprentice Sakura, you are like a tiger calm and mean when you want to and you have the ability to heal like me so you are the healing tiger ranger." She finish saying while handing the others their mophers. "Also Naruto is the leader of the team and your morphing code is demon worriers suit up" (a.n. aka Authors note: man that was a mouth full)

"Ok then, lets go guys," Naruto said.

"Hai" the others said.

"Oh and never tell anyone, not even your parents about this," Tsunade yelled at the team that was heading out to the triple snake mutants.

"Hai" they yelled back.

At the top of the Hokage mountain, the T.S.M.(a.n.: aka triple snake mutants) were looking over the village they were about to destroy when then rangers attacked them in the back. They fell over and then hit the ground and looked behind them to see the rangers in this order Ino, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, and then Shikamaru.

"Well what do we have here, five ninjas that think they can beat us and try save their village. Well they are so stupid" Orochimaru chuckled.

"were not going to try, we will beat you three and protect the village" Naruto yelled running toward Orochimaru ready to attacked him when snake like ninjas appeared and punched Naruto in the guts and he was sent back to where he was at before he tried to attack Orochimaru.

"What are those things" Naruto asked getting up from where he was walking to the others.

They're snakejas, a combination of snakes and ninjas." Sasuke stated Chuckling.

* * *

Next time: the rangers are born Part II


	2. Mighty Demons Rangers Are Born Part 2

**The rangers are born part II**

Sasuke chuckled for a few seconds then brought his attention to Naruto.

"Now Naruto, be a good dope and surrender," Sasuke asked.

Naruto pushed two buttons on his mopher and he had some sweet armor on him.

"As if teme! Naruto yelled running at the snakejas.

"Attack!" The M.S.T. yelled.

But soon Naruto destroyed the snakejas and he was mad at the three and then he pulled his morpher out of his holder.

"That's it; I have had it with you three. Demon Worriers suit up!" Naruto yelled as change into a power ranger.

A red light surrounded Naruto then it was gone with a man in a suit with a nine tail fox design on the helmet.

"Nine tailed fox ranger" Naruto yelled as the red ranger.

"Naruto-kun, is that you?" Sakura asked her boy friend (a.n. Naruto and sakura are going out)

"Yeah it's me Sakura-Chan" Naruto said "and guy I think you should suit up now."

"Demon Worriers Suit Up!" the other four yelled.

A blue, black, yellow, and pink light surrounded the other rangers. Then the light vanished and there were four more rangers.

"Byakugan scorpion ranger" Neji yelled in a scorpion like pose.

"Shadowing bat Ranger!" Shikamaru yelled in a bat like pose forming the rat sign with his fingers.

"Mind reading cobra ranger!" Ino yell posing I a cobra form.

"Healing tiger ranger" sakura yelled in a tiger pose.

"We are, the MIGHTY DEMON POWER RANGERS!" they yelled in unison.

"Swamp bomb arise and attack," Kabuto requested.

"As you wish my masters," said swamp bomb.

Then a bear came out of nowhere and parts of his body had bombs in/on them.

"Let's go guys," Naruto yelled

"Right," the others said.

"Rangers, you need to use more powerful weapons to beat this monster. That is why I put a file in the data banks in the weapons area. They are your demon weapons call them now OK." Tsunade said communicating with the rangers.

"Fox Staff," Naruto yelled and a Red staff with a Kyuubi head on it appeared.

"Scorpion chucks," Neji said a two num chucks appeared with the Hyuuga sign on it.

"Bat Fan," Shikamaru yelled as a fan with bat wing appeared.

"Cobra whip," Ino yelled as a whip handle with a cobra head on it appeared.

"Tiger Bow," Sakura yelled as a bow with tiger arrows appeared.

* * *

That was a good way to show the way the war begins. Next time the rangers are born part III. please review.


End file.
